The Consultants and Avengers
by the-assistant's-blog
Summary: This story is very roughly based on the Avenger movie, It pretty much centers around the Tesseract, but many things have been changed. The brother of the god of thunder seeks mortal help. The only ones powerful enough to stop them are the Avengers, the consulting detective, and his assistant. But is it enough?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Beginning**_

A man in a Westwood suit sat in a small room, bent over a desk, cellphone in one hand, pen in the other.

"I see you're hard at work, there," a soft voice said.

"I'm surprised you got through," the suited man said casually.

"I'm not just any ordinary man."

A slow smile spread across the man at the desk's face. He raised his hand and red dots appeared on the man standing. He spun around in his chair, but his smile melted off his face. There was no man, just dots ricocheting off the wall.

He turned back to his desk, but a voiced called out, "Lasers? Hmm, rather weak for a criminal, don't you think?"

"What-?"

He put his hand up, "I didn't come here to argue. I came to seek alliance. You see I am not an ordinary man. I am the god Loki of Asgard, son of Odin and brother to Thor, the god of thunder."

"If what you say is true, you are a man of power and prestige. Why do you seek my help?"

"You see, I am unfamiliar with this world," Loki said, pacing the room.

"I'm surprised you heard of me."

"Jim Moriarty, the famous consulting criminal. You are the antagonist in the widely known Sherlock story. You create the crimes and he solves them."

"What you say is true. I am a criminal. I have access and you have power. Quite a pair we'd make."

"What do you say then?" the god asked enticingly.

"Maybe it'll be fun. But what's in it for me?"

"I think you'll be quite satisfied with the terms of reward. One word: Sherlock," Loki said, stretching out his hand.

Moriarty smiled and shook it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Bracelet**_

_Two men stand over a briefcase. One in all black, with an eye patch, the other in tan pants and a tucked in shirt._

"You sure this is going to work, sir?" said the simply dressed man, standing over the briefcase.

"No. But you're sure, Doctor. Aren't you?" the man in black, with an eye patch remarked.

"Well not exactly…"

"You told me it would work."

"I told you I would try!" cried the doctor.

"Then let's try."

The doctor lifted the box lid with care. A blue box, buzzing with electricity and power, sat before him. He took large metal prongs and carefully lifted the box, bringing it over to a gigantic cube machine with an extended platform. The cube was placed on the center of the platform.

"By the way, what will this look like?" the doctor inquired.

"You'll see," the man in black said. He pushed the start button, on the machines control pad. The engine revved to life. The top of the machine opened, and the cube was brought up and lowered down inside the box. The top closed and the process began. After a few moments, a metallic hand extended from the box, holding in the palm of its hand, a bracelet.

"A bracelet? That's your big idea?"

Before an answer was given, running footsteps were heard heading their way. "Sir," a woman called, "the council."

* * *

"You surprise me, Fury. A bracelet?" one council man said in mockery.

"The briefcase was not a secure place to transport such a valuable item," Fury replied calmly.

"Unsafe?" cried a council woman, "You've turned what could make earth safe for all of time into a bracelet."

"Council, the future is uncertain. It is not a definite way to save earth."

"But a bracelet-"

"We needed something unsuspicious. This seemed like the best way. We cannot afford to attract an audience when we test this source of power in the different locations."

"Then I must ask one thing, where did you get this idea?" another council man asked.

"My daughter wanted a bracelet; they're called Alex and Ani. Apparently they're a big thing now."

"You're idea to save the world came from a little girl?" the council woman asked.

"The world is changing, we must be prepared to change with it," Nick ended, walking out of the meeting room as the computers turned off.


End file.
